Naps in a Greenhouse
by GhostAuthor
Summary: While exploring the mansion Lexa finds something no one has ever seen. Maybe it will help her see things a bit differently.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Boring. That was the one thing-the _only _thing that described the mansion at this point. It was the first day of spring. Birds were out, the sun was high, and even a breeze blew. That would be the perfect day- if you were _outside_.

Everyone was outside, either by the pool or just playing on the grounds or in the woods. Even Rogue was under her tree talking with Remy who was in a branch above her. It was a good day for everyone. Well, almost everyone.

One person remained inside. Lexa Howlett, formally know as X-23, was the only one not out there. It wasn't because she didn't like the outdoors, that probably would never by a problem. It was because of one little incident.

The New Recruit boys had gotten a set of water guns. Them along with Kurt had gotten into a water war. Lexa had been one of the first outside and was enjoying one of Rogue's books in a tree near the edge of the woods.

Bobby had changed the rules of their game to see which time could soak the most people. The boys being boys, all agreed and set out with their guns blazing. Bobby also got the idea that it would be a good idea to soak her.

Needless to say, Lexa wasn't pleased. She had easily jumped down and chased after him, tossing Rogue her book as they ran past. She'd managed to catch him later,but instead of clawing him she did something worse. She kicked in the balls with all the force she could put behind her adamantium foot.

He fell to the ground, and Lexa was called to the professor's office. He gave both of them a punishment, though Lexa wished she'd gotten Bobby's. Bobby was forced to wash all the Institute's vehicles,but Lexa was sent inside for the day.

"Damn it!" Lexa cried. Logan had told her countless times not to swear,but she'd always blame him for the fact that she did.

She stared up at the ceiling of the wreck room from the couch. Then an idea came to mind. The mansion was famous for it's pathways and escape routes. Maybe she could find them. Lexa decided to start from the top and work her way downward.

The at top of the mansion was the attic. Lexa stopped outside it's door. A weird smell came from it. Opening the door she found what it was. It was filled with plants of all kinds, and all were in bloom. Then she remembered. The attic was Ms. Munroe's greenhouse. When she'd first come to the mansion that night, she saw he watering her flowers with her own little cloud.

The room was simple. A deep earthy brown colored the walls and the skylight let the sun rays hit the table in the middle, making the room seem peaceful. The scents from the flowers combined, giving a strange yet pleasing aroma. An expertly crafted wooden rocking chair was in the back in the mist of the plants with an ottoman near it's side, and folded quilt covered a mattress close to the right wall.

Ms. Monroe wouldn't mind, would she? Taking a chance Lexa went inside and took a seat in the chair and pulling the ottoman in front of her. It was peaceful in here, like another world from the busy mansion. Lexa eventually dosed off amongst the plant life.

* * *

Ororo walked up the stairs headed for her greenhouse. The hustle outside was beginning to get tiresome. Bidding the students and Hank goodbye she decided to check on her plants and relax before dinner. Once upstairs she found the door to the green house opened. Leaning against the doorway she looked around. A smile came to her face as she saw Lexa sleeping in her chair in the back.

Starting a small cloud over one of the tables' plants she began her work, paying no mind to the sleeping girl. Unfortunately, Lexa was not a light sleeper an awoke when the thunder rumbled in the cloud.

The young girl looked up sheepishly at her teacher.

"Sorry, Ms. Monroe."

Ororo looked up at her. "You're awake? There's no need to apologize Lexa. I see you also found peace among my plants."

"Also?" There were others welcome up here?

"Yes. Many of the mansion's loners come up here. Rogue,Remy, and especially Logan come up here,"said Ororo.

Lexa couldn't hold back her shocked expression. Logan came up here? Even he needed so peace if he had rages like hers.

"Logan comes up here almost periodically during this time of year. That mattress is where I catch him napping."

Were they talking about the same man? But then again he'd always stalked about mansion at night, checking and double-checking the security systems. Like their own personal watchdog.

"He's not a scary as most people think," said Ororo looking over at Lexa."A little gruff and hairy, but he's a good man."

That was something she couldn't deny. She remembered back to that night on the grounds, and he'd let her get away from Shield _twice_.

Lexa suddenly heard footsteps and sniffed. It was Logan. She looked at her teacher as he knocked.

"'Ro,ya in here?"

Ororo pointed towards the back right corner that held space and caused most of the aroma in the room.

"Yes," Ororo called out once Lexa was hidden.

Logan stepped in and sat on the mattress pulling off his boots and socks.

"Anythin' happen while I was ridin', 'Ro?" he asked. Ro? She let him call her that?

"Nothing much. The children played outside mostly,though Lexa is stuck inside."

"Why?" Lexa could hear the concern in his voice. Was the Wolverine worried about her?

"An incident with Bobby. He sprayed her and she kicked him bellow the belt."

Instead of getting angry he started laughing.

"That's X fer ya. She doesn't take sh-crap from anyone."

Lexa peered over a leaf and saw that he was smiling. She blinked, he'd even watched his language without a word from the professor.

"If anything it's your fault," said Ororo with a laugh of her own.

"I won't deny that," said Logan. He fell backwards and exhaled deeply. "If I ain't up by dinner come get me 'Ro."

"I always do,old friend."

Great! Now she was going to be stuck here. If he woke with a nightmare,she'd be busted. Ororo finally turned back to her, and signaled for her to come out. A little shocked, but Lexa complied none the less. Easily walking with no sound she went and stood beside her teacher. Lexa looked at Logan to find him sleeping on his back dead to the world.

"The first time I found him he wore the same look you had in being caught. Ever since he comes up here to either nap or just keep me company. He's been through a lot, and I let him stay because even he needs peace," said Ororo in a low whisper.

"You know what it's like?" asked Lexa looking up at her. It was hard to imagine some one with such a regal look about her had trouble.

Ororo smiled at her. "Yes. I'll tell you about it if you help get an early start on dinner. You look like an excellent cook."

Lexa nodded and made for the door behind Ororo. She shut the door softly,so as not to wake her sleeping father. Father? Could she really get used to calling him that? She padded after Ororo quickly and realized, that her teacher had done what Logan had tried to do for months. Not to mention it'd be worth it to see his reaction to being called 'Daddy'.Today began new beginnings, so maybe she wouldn't hurt Booby to badly. Maybe.

_**FIN**_


End file.
